


Growing Season

by NerdsbianHokie



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Polyamory, being queer disasters, farm au, farm canon divergence?, something like that, there are a lot of tank tops and muscles, they're on a farm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsbianHokie/pseuds/NerdsbianHokie
Summary: Maggie Sawyer left her life in the city for a reason.  For multiple reasons.  For multiple very good reasons.  The past year had been good for her.Then she helps three strangers broken down on the side of the road.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _And your mind is reeling as the sky is changing_  
>  _All you're feeling and you're re-arranging_  
>  _The rest of your life like lines on an old sailors chart_  
>   
>  _You climb back in, fire the ignition_  
>  _Put your hands on the wheel, head into the distance_  
>  _The distance between the daylight and the dark_  
>  -Between the Daylight and the Dark, Mary Gauthier

It was hot.

The same heat Lucy remembered from summers in Smallville.

The heat that sat in a blanket of moisture; hear that lasted until the sun went down then dropped off suddenly to a cool night.  Not quite as muggy as the day, but still full of mosquitoes.

She flicked at one as it landed on the sling holding her arm.  It was the second to land there.

She still regretted slapping the first.

She breathed deep, closing her eyes for a moment.

The sun was beating on her head as it sunk into the corn.  The ends of her hair stuck to the sweat of her bare shoulders and back.  The wood fence was hard as she leaned against it.  A breeze blew the scent of the crops past her.

It all made Lucy want to to find a county fair.

It felt like the perfect night to gorge herself on funnel cake and slushies as she goaded Danvers into wasting fifty bucks on a rigged shooting game.  She could probably steal Danvers’ flannel as it got cold, right before she got her on the ferris wheel.  Their kiss on the top would probably be the only one of the night to not be met with glares and sneers and offended PTA moms herding their children away.

Lucy opened her eyes, tilting her head to stare at Danvers’ ass from another angle.

Or, they could find a motel and pretend J’onn couldn’t hear them from the next room as they fucked.

And Lucy could pretend she wasn’t falling for the agent.

She wasn’t picky.

But, she was very, very bi.

And Danvers’ ass was very, very nice as she bent over the engine of the car.

And Danvers’ muscles were very, very nice as she pulled away from the car and stood up straight.

Her grey tank top was soaked in sweat and clinging to her back.  Her arms glistened as she braced on the front of the car.

Danvers rolled her head to one side, then the other.  She grabbed the flannel she had slung over the edge of the hood, then used it to wipe sweat off her forehead as she turned towards Lucy.

Lucy was so glad she had accidentally ruined Danvers’ only bra two nights prior.

Danvers stopped after a step, brow furrowing for a moment before rolling her eyes.

“Stop staring at my boobs,” she said.

Lucy stared for another moment, then looked up as Danvers continued.

“And I know you were staring at my ass earlier.”

“I was.”

“Well, stop.”

“I’m not staring at it right now.”

Danvers stared at her, clearly unimpressed.  She slung the flannel over her shoulder and glanced back at the engine.

Lucy eyed the curve of her neck, watched a bead of sweat roll down.  It was still weird seeing Danvers with short, blonde hair, but it had some benefits.  Her profile in the setting midwest sun was definitely one of them.

Danvers ran a hand through her hair as she turned back.  Lucy could see the falter in her fingers as the hair ended far sooner than expected.

“There has to be a leak in the coolant,” Danvers said.

“There has to, does there?”

Danvers stared at her again.  “Why are you like this?”

Lucy shrugged.  She winced when the movement tugged at her stitches.

“You deserved that,” Danvers said.  She walked towards Lucy.  Her face softened.  “How bad does it hurt?” she asked.

“It’s fine, Danvers.  Hurts no worse than any other bullet wound.”

“When did you take the last Advil?”

Lucy shrugged, only to wince again.  “Three hours ago?”

Danvers grimaced.  “We really should get you stronger stuff.”

“I’ve heard good things about the release of endorphins.”

“I’m not fucking you out here, Lane.”

“We do have a car.”

“Do you want to explain to J’onn that the DEO found us because some sheriff arrested us for indecent exposure?”

“Maybe?”

Danvers rolled her eyes again, but smirked.  She stepped close, stopping with just enough space between them that she didn’t hit Lucy’s arm.

Lucy’s eyes flicked to Danvers’ lips, then her breasts, before going back up to meet her eyes.

Danvers braced herself on the fence with one arm.  Her cheek brushed against Lucy’s as she spoke in her ear.

“If you behave, I will blow your fucking mind tonight.”

Lucy sucked in a breath.

She reached out with her good hand, hooking a finger in Danvers’ belt loop and tugging her to press tight against her.  She only just managed to hold back the wince as her arm was jolted.

“Danvers, you blow my mind every night.”

Danvers held her gaze, but the tips of her ears turned red.

Fuck, she was as adorable as she was hot.

The sound of a car made Danvers jerk back.

The sound of the car stopping made them both tense and turn.

It took Lucy a moment to remember that the man smirking at them was J'onn in his current disguise.

The woman climbing out of the truck driver side, Lucy did not recognize at all.

The woman’s brow was raised as she watched them.  Her plaid shirt tucked into tight jeans screamed gay.

“Your daughters?”

J’onn chuckled.

“My daughter, and her wife, my daughter-in-law.”

Oh, he did not.

“Cait, Nora, this is Maggie Sawyer.  She owns a nearby farm and is willing to take us in for the night.”

Great.

* * *

 

Maggie looked in her rearview mirror, glancing at the women in her back seat even as she checked the road behind her.

The carefully kept space between them was achingly familiar, but she could still make out a connection.

Cait glancing over every few minutes, eyeing Nora’s injured arm.

Nora clearly wearing Cait’s flannel.

They were adorable.

Maggie's heart ached.

She mentally shook her head.

It had been over a year.  She was over her.

She glanced over at Joel.

“Steve’s shop in town is the closest,” she said.  “But he likes to charge an 'out of towner’ fee.  I usually go to Josef.  It's a little further out and he works out of his barn, but the work is good and the price fair.”

“Thank you for the tip,” Joel said.

“I'll have to get through the morning work first, but I should be able to give you a tow tomorrow.”

“That would be greatly appreciated.”

A yelp from the back pulled her attention to the mirror just in time to see Nora reach over with her good arm to try to slap Cait’s arm.

“Asshole,” Nora grumbled.

Cait laughed.

Maggie glanced at Joel before looking back to the road, holding back her own laugh at his resignation.

She turned onto the road that eventually led to Nia’s house.  Nia had called it her driveway, but the thing was two miles long.

“I only have two spare rooms, but I assume that'll be enough for you three.”

“Cait can sleep on the couch,” Nora said without missing a beat.

“What?  Why?” Cait asked.

“You're being an asshole.”

Cait scoffed.  “Bit rich coming from you.”

“Excuse you, I am a paragon of sweetness.”

Cait didn't respond, just stared at Nora until Nora groaned.

“Fine, we can share the bedroom.”

Maggie glanced at Joel.  “They always like this?”

“Yes.”

Twin exclamations of protest came from the back.

Joel chuckled.

Maggie took note of a broken fence post on the side of the road. She had to fix that soon.

“Am I the only one getting a horror movie vibe from this?” Nora asked.

There was a few moments of silence.

“Yes,” Cait answered.  “Please explain.”

“C’mon, broken down car, helpful local, house miles from any neighbors.”  She scooted to the edge of her seat, leaning up between the front seats.  “I must warn you, Sawyer, I know karate and Cait boxes.”

Maggie turned her head enough to look at her and keep an eye on the road.

“I don't think karate will help you much with that arm.”

Nora sat back.  “See, basically a confession.”

Cait nodded.  “Basically.  At least you can spend the hours before the horror starts comforted by the knowledge that you'll be the one to live.”

“What?”

“Horror movie logic.  At least one of us will live.  Dad will probably die protecting us, and everyone knows the lesbian always dies.”

Nora sighed.  “Finally, liking guys actually has a use.”

“Guess I'm completely screwed if the plot goes the other way,” Maggie cut in.

“What do you mean?” Nora asked.

Maggie met her eyes in the mirror.  “Kind-hearted farmer picks up a group on the side of the road with car trouble.  Offers them shelter, only to get tortured through the night.”  She shrugged.  “The lesbian dies and you three drive off into the sunset.”

She could see the moment of realization in both of them, followed by a moment of relaxation.

“Just,” she continued, “please tell me you guys don’t eat people.”

Cait had her hand over Nora’s mouth before it was fully open.

“Don’t,” Cait sighed.  “It’s too easy and beneath you.”  She glared up at the mirror.  “I know that was intentional.”

Maggie smirked.

Nora pulled Cait’s hand away, glaring at her.  “The only thing beneath me is you.”

Maggie snorted.

Joel groaned.  “Please stop.”

Nora laughed as Cait gave a sheepish  _ sorry. _

“A truce, then,” Nora proposed.  “We’ll keep our cannibalistic tendencies to ourselves, you leave the chainsaw in the barn.  Both lesbians live.”

“Deal.”  Maggie slowed the truck, then stopped and parked.  “Here we are.”

They all climbed out.  Maggie moved towards the bed of the truck, nodding at Nora’s  _ nice house  _ as she passed her.  Maggie passed their bags to them, smirking when Nora instantly passed hers along to Cait.

They followed behind her as she walked to the house, laughing to each other.

* * *

 

Alex leaned against the wall as she looked through the window.

She could only assume acres of crops lay before her, but her attention was on the sky.

On the stars.

With spending the past years in a city, she’d missed seeing so many stars.

She mentally connected them, creating the pictures her father had shown her years ago.

Lucy stepped up next to her, pressed close.  She wrapped one arm around Alex, hand slipping into her back pocket, as she scrolled through her phone with her other hand.

Which should be in the sling.

“Sawyer was a Gotham detective,” Lucy said before Alex could say anything.  “Apparently got caught up in some bad shit.”

Alex leaned closer, looking at the phone screen as Lucy read through a news article.

Lucy smelled good.

Which was irrelevant, but also impressive after how long they had spent in the sun.

“Or, was dragged into some bad shit,” Lucy mused.  “And forced to take the fall.”

Alex snorted.  “Gotham’s full of dirty cops.”

“Yeah, but most dirty cops don’t leave to become farmers.  That’s what good cops do when they get in too deep and the only other option is death in a back alley.”

Alex hummed.  “Maybe.  Or maybe she really is a serial killer waiting right outside the door with a knife.”

“I’m pretty sure it was a chainsaw.”

“We aren’t in Texas, Lane.”

Lucy turned her phone screen off and set it on the windowsill.  “But we were the cannibals, not her, so that point is moot.”

Alex shook her head with a laugh.  She jumped when Lucy squeezed her ass.  Lucy slid between Alex and the window.

“Speaking of eating…”  Lucy’s eyes flicked to Alex’s lips, her breasts.  Alex really had to get back at her for that bra.  “I could go for a meal right now.”

Alex rolled her eyes as she ignored the pleasure that rushed through her.  “It’s rude to have sex in a stranger’s house.”

“Maybe, but she gave us the far room for a reason.”

Alex sighed.  “No.”  She stared at Lucy for a moment, and was proud when she managed to not stare down at her cleavage.  “At least not while they’re here as well.”

“You had no issues fucking in the room next to J’onn last week.”

“That’s...that’s different, okay?  That was in a hotel room and this is...not.”

Lucy raised an eyebrow, staring until Alex groaned, reaching around to pull the hand out of her pocket.  Alex stepped back, then turned and walked to the door.

“Oh,” she spun, taking a few steps backwards, “and put your damn sling back on.”  She turned back around, just in time to push the door open.

She smirked as Lucy’s protest sounded after her.

She made her way through the house until she reached the kitchen.

Maggie and J’onn were sitting at the round table in a small nook, each with a mug.

“You two settled in?” Maggie asked as she stood.  “Coffee?”

Alex nodded.  Maggie waved off her offer to help, so she slid onto the bench next to J’onn.

“She’s a pain in the ass.”

“But I’m your pain in the ass.”

Alex sighed as Lucy stepped up, wearing her sling and Alex’s flannel.

If Alex smiled at the sight, it was purely for show.

Lucy sat on the bench next to Alex, pressing close.

J’onn chuckled.  Maggie laughed lightly, putting two mugs on the table.

Alex took Lucy’s hand, kissing the back of it, before looping her arm around Lucy’s shoulders, hands still connected.  Lucy melted into her side instantly.

Lucy smelled good.

Which was still irrelevant.

This was a show.  For Maggie.  Who thought they were married.

Not just fucking to relieve tension.

“So,” Maggie drawled.  “What brings you three out this far from civilization?”

Alex toyed with Lucy's fingers as she let Lucy and J'onn answer.  It was Lucy's week to come up with the cover story.

“Heading back home after a family reunion,” Lucy said.

Okay, that wasn't too bad.

“Had to leave early cause this one-” Lucy nudged Alex- “punched her aunt.”

And there is was.

Alex scoffed.  “She had it coming.”

“Of course she did, babe.”

Babe.  She liked that more than she should.

Lucy leaned forward, towards Maggie.

“It was beautiful.  Right hook, right to the jaw, and Gloria was out.”  Lucy sighed, leaned back.  “I wish I'd filmed it.”

* * *

 

Maggie tapped the space bar with her thumb repeatedly.  She read through the text of the email again, making sure it made sense, checking for any typos.

She hadn’t felt this nervous about sending an email since she was in college and emailing professors.

When she found no typoes, she checked that the pictures were attached properly, then hit send before she could decide against it.

She switched pages, forcing herself to go work on finances.

She was probably being paranoid.  They probably were just on a roadtrip with a broken down car, and not actually here for her.

It had been a year.

Still, better safe than sorry.

The finances only lasted for five minutes before her phone rang.

Blocked number.

She sighed as she answered.

“Kate.”

_ “Maggie.” _

There were a few moments of silence, then Kate took a deep breath.

_ “You said these people are staying with you right now?” _ she asked.

Maggie shifted forward, propping herself on her elbow.

“Yeah.  Their car broke down a few miles from the farm.”  She closed the finance window, and pulled up the pictures she’s sent.  “You know them?”

Kate hummed.  Maggie could just make out computer keys clacking in the background.

_ “I’m running them now, but I’m pretty sure they’re DEO.” _

Maggie blinked.  Well, that was not what she was expecting.

“DEO?”

_ “Well, ex-DEO.  Chase tried to get my help chasing them down.” _

Maggie rolled her eyes.  She could hear the humor in Kate’s voice at the light word-play.

Fuck, her ex was a nerd.

_ “Told her to go fuck herself, but managed to get a copy of the files.” _

Of course she had.

Kate was silent for a few moments, then she let out a light laugh.

_ “Yup, it’s them.  Lucy Lane and Alex Danvers, which means he is most likely Hank Henshaw, recently revealed to be a Martian named J’onn J’onzz.” _

“A Martian?”

_ “Yup.” _

“An alien?  An agent at an anti-alien organization?”

_ “That’s why they’re on the run.  J’onzz was revealed, Danvers was found to be complicit, and Lane helped them escape custody after being part of the arresting party.” _

“Wait, wait.  Henshaw and Danvers?  Aren’t those the two Chase used to whine about?”

Kate laughed.   _ “He was director of the west coast branch, she was his second.” _

“The agent Chase is basically in love with?”

_ “One and the same.” _

Maggie chuckled.  She leaned back in her chair.  “I don’t even know which one is Danvers but I have to say, I get it.”

_ “That’s gay, Mags.” _

“It is, it really is.  They’re really-”

The door opened, revealing her three guests.

Fuck

“-hot.  Hey, I have to hang up.  Call me back in ten minutes?  Send help if I don’t answer.”

_ “Wait, Magg-” _

She ended the call, and crossed her arms over her chest.  She did her best to not look like she felt trapped.

She had a shotgun in the safe in the corner, and a knife in the top desk drawer, but neither option had any probability of success.

“No, they don’t,” Henshaw said, stepping into the room.

The other two stepped in behind him.

Maggie stared at him.  She knew she hadn’t said anything out loud.

“You didn’t,” he said.  “My people have telepathic abilities.”

“Great.”

“It seems we should reintroduce ourselves,” he said.

His form shifted, going from Joel, to a large green man, to a gruff looking black man.

“My name is J’onn J’onzz, until recently I was known as Hank Henshaw.  This is Alex Danvers-” he nodded towards ‘Cait’- “and Lucy Lane.”

Maggie nodded, trying to not look too freaked out.  She had been a cop in Gotham, she’d seen weirder than a giant, green, shape-shifting alien.

“You’re DEO.”

Danvers narrowed her eyes, lifted her chin.  Lane tried to cross her arms, only to give up when the sling got in her way.  She put her free arm on her hip instead and stepped forwards.

“How do you know about the DEO?” Lane asked.

Maggie leaned forward.  “One of your agents blackmailed a friend to work with you.”

Danvers’ brow furrowed, then leaned towards J’onzz.  “Chase?”

J’onzz nodded.

Danvers rolled her eyes.

“She has a crush on you, y’know,” Maggie said.

Danvers’ eyes went wide.

“She...what…”

“Of course she does,” Lane cut in.  “Listen, Sawyer, let us stay for the night, give us a tow in the morning, and you’ll never hear from us again.  No harm, no foul.”

There was a sharpness in her eyes that hadn’t been there before, a steel in her spine.

Maggie fought the urge to squirm in her seat as the feeling of being cross-examined scratched at the base of her skull.  She took a breath before responding.

“Or, you tell me exactly why you’re on the run from the DEO and then I decide what to do.”

Lane smirked.

“I’m sure you’ve figured out I’m a cop,” Maggie continued.

“With enough morals and balls to try to clean out Gotham,” Lane said.

Maggie shrugged.  She would call it stupidity, looking back.  “Then you know why I can’t just let three fugitives walk away.”

Lane nodded as if she expected nothing less.  “But I also know that what eventually forced you out was your refusal to put policy before morals.”

Well, there had been more to it, but that had been a factor.

“What’s your point?” she asked.

“That’s why we’re on the run.  Refusal to put policy before morals.”

Danvers snorted.  Lane rolled her eyes.

J’onzz stepped forward.

He stared at her.  His eyes were deep, searching.

She did squirm a bit, his comment about telepathy fresh in her mind.

“You would know if I was actively reading your mind,” he said.  There was a light undercurrent of humor in his voice.  “Otherwise, I just hear surface thoughts the way you would a nearby conversation.”

“Good to know,” she said, not feeling any better.

He chuckled lightly.

“The DEO has a file on you, Detective Sawyer,” he said.  “When the NCPD was looking to hire you last year, it landed on my desk.  I have to say, I was impressed by what I saw.  Whatever happened to make you choose this life instead cost National City a great detective.”

She narrowed her eyes, trying to figure out what his angle was.

“You don’t trust the DEO,” he continued.

“No, I don’t,” she said.

“We aren’t DEO right now,” Lane said.

Danvers scoffed.  “You never were DEO.”

Lane rolled her eyes.  “They aren’t DEO right now, but if you want to see the DEO changed, they’re the two who can do it.”

“And they can’t do that if you get caught, right?”

Lane tilted her head slightly.  “We get caught, J’onzz gets dissected so they can learn Martian biology.  Danvers and I become guinea pigs for alien based forms of torture.”

Maggie’s eyes widened just a bit.  She glanced to each of them, before settling on Lane again.

“What happened to your arm?”

Lane grimaced.  “Shoot out, took a bullet.”

Maggie nodded.  She looked at her laptop screen.  It had gone to sleep.

“You can stay the night, or, if you want, you can stay until you’re healed enough to actually use the arm.”

Lane blinked, looked to J’onzz, who nodded once.

“Thank you,” he said.  “We may not stay that long, but we appreciate you opening your home to us.”

Maggie nodded.

They all stared at each other for a few moments, until Maggie’s phone rang.

Kate.

J’onzz smiled.  “We’ll let you take that.  You can let Ms. Kane you’re safe.”

Maggie answered, but waited until they were out of the room to speak.

“I’m fine, but I hate the DEO,” she grumbled.

Kate laughed on the other side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know the further I go  
> The harder I try, only keeps my eyes closed  
> And somehow i’ve fallen in love  
> With this middle ground at the cost of my soul
> 
> Yet I know, if I stepped aside  
> Released the controls, you would open my eyes  
> That somehow, all of this mess  
> Is just an attempt to know the worth of my life…   
> -Mercury, Sleeping at Last

Alex wasn’t sure how long she had been awake, but Lucy was clinging to her and she didn’t want to ruin that. She was warm and comfortable and Lucy smelled so good.

When she and Lucy had started sleeping together a few weeks back, she hadn’t expected the fact that Lucy was a cuddler after sex to be her favorite part. When they fell asleep without having sex, Lucy turned into a starfish. The cuddling was significantly better.

But the smell of coffee was slowly permeating the air and Alex was becoming more and more aware of how hungry she was.

She rubbed up and down Lucy’s arm a few times before she was able to get Lucy to roll over.

Lucy mumbled for a moment before settling.

Alex absolutely did not watch Lucy, staring at the slight shifting of her shoulders with each breath. She did not. Absolutely not.

At least, not for more than a few seconds.

She did, however, dig through Lucy’s bag and pull out the Harvard sweater she had picked up at some point.

If Lucy needed to ruin Alex’s bra, she could give up her sweater.

She switched her sweatpants for jeans, pulled on a clean shirt, and tugged on the sweater as she left the room. She thanked Lucy’s habit of wearing oversized sweaters as the sleeves were just barely too long for her.

She made her way to the kitchen to find Maggie standing at the island, flipping through a newspaper.

And fully dressed.

In jeans that made her ass look amazing.

“Farmers really wake up this early?” Alex asked, glancing at the clock on the wall.

7:17am

Okay, so not actually that early.

Maggie laughed. “I’ve been up since four thirty. Already fed the animals.”

Alex shook her head, rolled her eyes.

Maggie laughed a little harder. “City folk.”

“I’m not actually from a city, you know.”

“Sure,” Maggie said, nodding with a smirk before taking a drink of coffee.

Alex gestured to the coffee, and poured a mug for herself when Maggie nodded.

“What else do you have planned for the day?” she asked as she poured some cream into the coffee.

Maggie laughed again. “You really never have worked on a farm,” she said. “I’ll be busy til dinner.”

“I figured,” Alex said. “I was asking for more specifics.”

“Well, I have to go check the crops, fix some broken fence, take some harvest into town, and I assume tow your car at some point.”

Alex sat on a stool on the opposite side of the counter.

“What do you guys eat for breakfast?” Maggie asked.

“The past few weeks? Whatever we can grab at the closest gas station.”

Maggie raised an eyebrow. Alex chuckled.

“Whatever you usually make should be fine,” she said.

Maggie hummed. “I do have some local kids who work for me during the summer. I usually make them something for when they get here at eight, I can make extra if you’d like.”

“That’d be fine.”

“Are you all going to go by the names you originally gave me around others?”

“That’d probably be best, at least for me and Lucy.” She took a sip of coffee. “Especially if we’re going to be here for a bit.”

“Good to know. It was Nora and Cait, right?”

Alex nodded.

Maggie closed the paper, and slid it a few inches towards Alex. “You want this?”

Alex shrugged and took it. Maggie turned into the kitchen, starting to pull out stuff to make breakfast.

Alex flipped through the paper absently, reading an article here and there.

Apparently the high school football team was holding tryouts.

Apparently that was big enough news to make the paper.

Alex couldn’t really say much, the Midvale football team made the front page at least three times that she could remember.

Sure, one of those had been when the quarterback had been found smoking pot, but still.

“You and...Nora?...still married?” Maggie asked, looking up from a mixing bowl. “Or are you two actually married?”

Alex looked at her, eyes wide.

“What? No. I mean, the actually being married part. We aren’t really anything. Cait and Nora can be married, or not, either works really.”

“So, yesterday, on the road, that wasn’t really anything?”

The tips of Alex’s ears started to heat up. “That was...stress release.”

Maggie snorted. “That what they’re calling it these days?”

Alex narrowed her eyes at Maggie, who just laughed.

Alex groaned. Great. She could only hope that Lucy slept a little longer and spare her dealing with both of them together.

The door opened. Alex let out a sigh of relief when J’onn walked in. He nodded at Maggie, took the mug she held out to him, and poured himself some coffee.

“So,” Maggie drawled. “Do you want me to call you J’onn? Hank? Joel?”

“Hank is fine,” he said. “Would you like some help preparing breakfast?”

Maggie smiled at him. “No, thank you.”

“Are you going to stay in Henshaw’s form?” Alex asked.

J’onn shook his head, shifting into his Joel form as he walked around the counter.

“Okay, Hank,” Maggie said, failing to hide that she had been staring. “I’ll have some time to drive out to your car after lunch.”

“That would be appreciated,” J’onn said as he sat.

“Is there anyway we can help around the farm?” Alex asked.

“You think you’re up to it, city girl?”

Alex quirked an eyebrow up. “Try me.”

Maggie laughed. “Then, yeah, can always use some help.”

“Great.”

A door nearby slammed open.

Alex went to slide off of her stool, but was stopped by J’onn’s hand on her arm. A moment later a group of teenagers pushed into the kitchen, they froze, staring at Alex and J’onn.

“Guys,” Maggie said. “This is Hank and his daughter, Cait. Their car broke down on 77, so they’re staying with me until it’s fixed.”

Three of the kids shrugged, one nodded, and the last let out a  _ cool  _ as he made his way to the round table in the breakfast nook on the far side of the kitchen.

Two of the others followed him right away, as the other two stepped into the kitchen.

Maggie pointed at the girl with her spatula. “That’s Jess.” She nudged the boy with her shoulder when he stepped up. “This is Trip.”

The boy nodded as he took the spatula from Maggie and started to flip pancakes. The girl grabbed a few containers of juice and went to the table. Maggie gestured to the table.

“The rest are Austin, Devin, and Jasmine.”

They all raised a hand at their name.

“Did you really go to Harvard?” Jess asked.

Alex shook her head. “My wife did. The sweaters her’s.”

She watched them all perk up a bit.

“Is she here?” Jess asked.

Alex nodded. “Probably still asleep.”

“You wish, Dan...ials.”

Alex turned to grin at Lucy as she pushed into the kitchen. She glanced at each of the kids as she walked towards Alex.

“That's my sweatshirt,” she said, as if the tucked in flannel she was wearing wasn't Alex's.

“It is,” Alex replied. She turned to the kids. “My wife, Nora.”

Lucy slid a hand onto Alex's thigh, pressing in close to kiss the side of her head, and mumbling into her hair so only she could hear.

“You've got the lead.”

Alex hummed and nodded.

“I was telling Hank and Cait that I should be able to go out to get your car after lunch,” Maggie said.

Lucy nodded, taking the mug of coffee Maggie had filled for her. She took the last stool, keeping her hand on Alex’s thigh.

“Are you going with?” Lucy asked Alex.

“She volunteered to help around the farm,” Maggie said.

Lucy laughed.

Alex glared at her. “Why is that funny?”

“Have you ever even been on a farm before?”

“Have you?”

Lucy shrugged. “Not exactly much help with this arm either way.”

“I'll give her easy jobs,” Maggie cut in. “There is some fencing I need fixed you could probably help with.”

* * *

 

Getting shot sucked.

Recovering from being shot sucked.

Not being able to lift more than twenty pounds, and so being able to stand aside and watch a couple of hot women do manual labor?

Was almost enough to make up for getting shot.

Lucy leaned back against Maggie’s truck, watching Maggie and Danvers lift a plank, slotting it into place.

She watched the subtle shift of muscle in Maggie’s forearm past her folded sleeve, then turned to stare at Danvers’ back.

Danvers was wearing only her vest again - black this time. The top of her shoulders were turning red under the sun.

And her muscles looked fantastic.

And both of their asses looked fantastic.

Lucy followed the sway of Maggie’s hips as she walked to the toolbox.

Fabric hit Lucy on the side of the face.

She jumped, then turned to glare at Danvers as the rag fell to her shoulder.

Alex grinned at her, then winked. Lucy rolled her eyes. She shrugged the rag off of her shoulder, catching it as it fell, then threw it at Danvers.

They watched as it fluttered to the ground part way between them.

Maggie walked between them, swooping down to grab the rag without breaking a step.

“You two done flirting?” she asked, tossing the rag to Danvers.

“Not if you want to join,” Lucy replied.

She just caught Maggie rolling her eyes before she walked past, heading to the bed of the truck. Lucy winked at Danvers, who rolled her eyes as well, but Lucy knew the tips of her ears would be turning red if they weren’t already from the sun.

And Lucy couldn’t help but wonder what Danvers looked like when not cooped up in the desert base all day. If she instead spent her days working on a farm.

Or surfing on the Pacific.

How tan would she get? How many more freckles would dust across her cheeks, her nose? How light would her hair get if it was sun bleached?

The rag hit her face again.

“I swear to god, Lane. Stop staring at my boobs.”

Oh.

She had been staring at Danvers’ clavicle, but she glanced down to her boobs, still free from a bra. She looked up and smirked.

“But it’s such a nice view.”

“You’re buying me a new bra.”

Lucy laughed. “I will gladly take the opportunity to always know what your bra looks like.”

“Why is she buying your bra?” Maggie asked, walking up to them, wearing the hat she had tossed into the truck bed earlier.

“Cause she ripped my other one,” Danvers said.

“You like it rough, good to know,” Maggie said.

Danvers’ entire face went red, sneaking down her chest. “It wasn’t during sex,” she protested.

“Yes it was,” Lucy said.

Maggie raised an eyebrow.

Alex groaned. “I was checking her stitches, she got bored and started to get handsy. She fell off the bed and took my bra with her.”

Maggie laughed.

Lucy refused to look ashamed.

“Well,” Maggie said. “I don’t think any of the shops in Blue Springs actually sell bras beyond the thrift store, but, I was already gunna head up to Lincoln on Tuesday. If you’re willing to wait until then, and then hang out at the bar for a few hours.”

“I’m in,” Alex said.

Lucy rolled her eyes. “Well, if that one is going to be drinking, I should probably go to keep her from giving us up.”

Alex narrowed her eyes. “I can hold a few drinks, Lane.”

Maggie stepped past them. She knelt by her toolbox, moved some of the tools about, then closed it. She lifted it up with her as she stood.

“We’ll probably leave after lunch. I’d still have some work to do that morning, but should be able to clear the rest of the day.”

She carried the toolbox past them. Lucy eyed her forearm, then grinned at Alex who had been doing the same.

“We could probably stop in Beatrice on the way up, there’s some good shops there, then continue to Lincoln. I know a few places we could get dinner before heading to the bar.”

“It’s a good plan,” Alex said as she and Lucy followed Maggie around the truck. They both watched as she lifted the toolbox up onto the truck bed.

Alex looked away when Maggie turned to them, but Lucy just smirked. Maggie smirked back, tilting her head before looking at Alex. Her smirk turned into a soft smile.

“We need to get you inside.”

Alex looked at her shoulders, then shrugged. “It’s not bad.”

Lucy raised an eyebrow. “Your shoulders are bright red.”

Alex poked one of them, watching the skin go white for a moment. “Eh, it’ll be gone by tomorrow, maybe even tonight, if I take a cool shower.”

“That’s a very blase attitude to skin damage,” Lucy said.

“I grew up getting constant sunburns each summer,” Alex said with a shrug. “It’s really not a big deal.”

“Very, very blase attitude,” Maggie said. She grabbed the flannel Alex had hung over the side of the truck and tossed it at her. “Put that on before you really turn into a lobster.”

Alex rolled her eyes, but pulled it on. She rolled the sleeves up, mirroring Maggie’s look.

“What’s next on your list for us?” she asked.

“You’ll see,” Maggie said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long. Hopefully the next chapter doesn't take another ten months?

**Author's Note:**

> My plan for this is three parts, but I don't know how soon I will actually get the other parts up, cause I kind of got the inspiration for this and it and it just happened.
> 
> Shout-out to kirst003 and change-the-rules for reading through and giving feedback and shit.


End file.
